Over The Edge
by InvaderRed
Summary: Sanji's depressed. So what's a certain swordsman to do when the cook takes his depression to the next level?
1. Default Chapter

AN: I wuvs Sanji! .

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Shonen Jump!

**Over The Edge**

Cook. That's what he did. He cooked. It was what he happened to be doing at that very moment. Sanji worked on the lunch he was preparing for the crew. Just like he did every other day. Serve Nami, who never really cared. Serve Luffy, who never said thank you. Serve Usopp, who never took the time to listen. Serve Chopper, who never could relate. Serve Zoro, who never appreciated a damned thing Sanji did, just because it was Sanji who did it.

'_Why? Why am I here? Noone really cares about me, I'm only here to cook. I'm only here to serve. I'm just...Here.'_

He began to furiously chop the celery. '_I'm pointless. Noone cares. Noone notices. I'm nothing.'_

_slice_

He glanced down. Shit. He searched for a bandaid in the cupboards, trying to stop the blood from flowing. He had missed, cutting his finger badly. '_I never miss. Just goes to show how skilled I am...'_

Wait.

'_It...Is it better? What is this...The pain, it's dull...But wonderfull.'_

He watched the blood continue to drip, vaguely wondering if it would ever stop. But he realised that he didn't care. He just didn't care. In fact, this feeling was almost the release he'd been looking for. His anger and sadness...His uselessness...

He put the bandaid on.

He went back to cutting the vegetables, though the thoughts still lingered.

'_This... I think I feel better.'_

Better.

He smirked as an idea formed in his mind.

'_I'll settle for that.'_

TBC

AN: What do you think? Good, bad? The more R&Rs, the sooner I'll update this story!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Sorry for taking so damned long on this.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chpt: 2

"This food is great Sanji!"

The young captain's hand stretched across the table to grab the meat, only to be slapped away by Nami. "Ever heard of manners, baka?"

The two started argueing as Sanji stood back and watched, his mind still on the now covered cut. '_Typical. Argue Argue Argue.'_

Chopper looked at his companion. "Why aren't you eating with us? It'll get cold."

Usopp snorted. "That or Luffy'll eat it all."

Sanji smiled. "I'd rather not, after all the work you guys have done you may as well eat as much as you can. I'm not hungry anyways." '_You'd eat without me whether or not I wanted you to...'_

Zoro was the only one who seemed to notice the cook's odd behaviour. '_The hell's HIS problem?'_ "Oi, love cook, what the did you do to your finger?"

"I cut it. Accidental."

He raised an eyebrow. "Shitty cook. Can't even make a damned meal without injuring yourself."

Sanji noticed the eyes on him when he didn't respond. '_Fuck it. They don't care so I won't care either.'_

If there was one thing Zoro liked, it was silence. However this kind just plain sucked. "...Well?"

"I guess I am clumsy..." Zoro stared at the once proud Love Cook, wondering if he should be scared. Luffy dropped the steak and looked shocked. "Is that you, Sanji?"

Sanji smiled. "Yeah... I guess this IS me. Enjoy your meal seaweed head. I'll be inside."

Sanji's footsteps faded away. Ussop looked at everyone. "Did anybody else find that weird?"

Downstairs in the lower bathroom, Sanji stared into the mirror. His once hidden eye was revealed beneath the pale bangs brushed aside. '_You're a failure Sanji. What the hell where you thinking?'_ He winced at the memories that came with the pale blue over his pupil, the white scar running over his eye. '_Only a moron would try that! Where the hell is Rei? WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?'_ He sighed, willing any tears away. "Rei..."

He remembered the accident that had killed the beautiful girl he'd cared so much about as a child. Long red hair and dark eyes. '_So much like Nami...'_ He remembered how his father found the girl's body amidst the mess, under some debris. Her hair had been cut short from the blade that had soared past her apparently... It would explain the mess of blood at her neck.

He glanced down, covering his eye once again. All he wanted to do was forget it. "Why did I do it? She could have lived, why did I do it?" He glanced at a pair of small scissors Nami used to keep her hair looking perfectly trimmed 24 -7. He smiled, remembering how Rei used to love swords, playing with the blades for fun. She wanted to be an expert at swords.

"I'm gonna be the greatest swordsman ever Sanji!"

"You can't be a swordsman, Rei. You have to be a swords_woman_."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "As for me, I'm gonna be the world's greatest chef!"

He picked the scissors up and it hit his cut. He felt the small pain and sighed, wishing there was more. '_I deserve this... It should have been me...'_

Removing the bandaid, he pressed the edge against the now scabbing cut. Nothing. Stinging. Nothing. Pain. He'd found it, the release he'd been looking for. '_Why am I doing this?'_ Press. drip Slice. '_I need it. I want it. I deserve it. This is what I need.' _ Noticing the red liquid that now splattered onto the white sink, he ran the scissors under the tap along with his hand and grabbed a cloth.

_'Almost done..._' He continued wiping, sighing in relief at the small amount of blood and now focused on his bleeding hand when he heard a crack and the knob turning.

The door was unlocked.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry guys for taking so long, ya see there was this pregnant woman in the middle of the road and... Well it took alot of time to um... Yeah I've been on my ass all day long.

Disclaimer: Ano, if I owned this would I really be writing fanfictions? After all those goddamned EPSIODES THAT WERE WRITTEN THAT GO ON FOR HOURS WOULD I REALLY BE HERE RIGHT NOW WRITING SOME CHEAP ASSED FANFIC? No. No I wouldn't. Maybe I would, but not likely.

_He heard a crack and the knob turning. The door was unlocked._

Sanji's eyes widened and for a moment he froze. '_Shit.'_ Then, without thinking he threw himself at the door in a panic, resulting in an audible crack as a jolt of pain shot up through his shoulder. "Ow..."

"Sanji? That you?"

_Zoro._

_Of all bastards, it had to be him._

"Who else would it be, seaweed head?" The blonde smiled slightly at the name, it almost seemed normal, a nickname rather than an insult. He heard the other man shift on the other side. "Other people have to use the bathroom you know, you don't own the goddamned place! Besides, I wanted to know what was with your weirdness tonight."

Sanji hastily wiped at the blood on his hand, making sure to keep the door shut. " Weirdness? Such a way with words..."

---

"Weirdness? Such a way with words..."

Zoro growled, he didn't need Sanji reminding him of his vocabulary, or lack thereof. "Shut it, idiot cook. Just answer the question."

"You didn't ask me anything."

A vein popped out on his forehead as he gripped the handles of his swords, knowing the door was blocked. "Open the damned door Sanji!" He glared, not caring that no one could see it. '_What's wrong with him? He really IS acting weird... Just like the bastard to waste my time.'_ He sighed, wondering why the hell Nami had asked HIM to go check on the baka.

"You don't own the place either, so no."

"OPEN THE DOOR OR I'LL BREAK IT ALONG WITH YOUR NECK!"

---

Sanji winced at what used to make his day. He rubbed at the dark smudges on the floor by his feet. '_Who cares what he thinks? Nobody cares... This whole thing is stupid. I can't even have my own privacy here! These people have no respect for anyone.'_ He knew he was exaggerating, but he only felt abit of remorse before sanpping at the swordsman. "You'd like that wouldn't you?"

"YES! YES I WOULD!"

---

" You'd like that wouldn't you?"

Zoro didn't know whether or not to break the door or kill the young chef, so he settled on stopping altogether. '_What's the baka's problem? Where are the usual insults?'_ He hadn't heard the same voice of the spiteful flirty man. Instead, he heard something very faint. Bitterness? Naw... '_Of course I don't want to hurt him... Well I do but I don't. I wanna kick his ass and I will soon! But I couldn't see him in pain... Wait, what?'_ Not wanting Sanji in pain confused him. Why wouldn't he want to see Sanji hurting? Why did he even care about what the cook thought? Thinking wasn't Zoro's best quality, and neither was being nice. All he wanted to do was get rid of the voice, the strange emotions he was feeling. "YES! YES I WOULD!"

Just as he was about to break open the door, Sanji opened it, though rather reluctant. Zoro looked over the man's shoulder, noticing that everything looked normal. He took in his appearance. Nothing seemed too different, same clothes and the same hair. He opened his mouth to yell but froze when he saw the cook's expression. The visible eye was tired and his face was paler than normal.

There was a dark colour under the eye that suggested he lacked sleep and his mouth turned down slightly in annoyance. He tried to brush past the swordsman but Zoro caught his wrist and pulled him back, glaring. "Just what the hell is your problem? Can't you just eat dinner with the rest of us instead of moping about God knows what?"

Sanji quickly masked his wince of pain with anger. "Can't YOU just let me walk through a hall without yanking me around?"

Zoro's grip hardened as he tried to scare the truth out of him, knowing it would never work.

Sanji quit pulling away and stared back at Zoro for spite. '_Why can't he let me go? I'll kick him if he doesn't let my wrist go. It'd better not start bleeding again.'_ He continued to glare, studying the other man's features. The way his brow creased when he was thinking or angry. The vein he gained when about to explode. How easy it was to piss him off. In a way, it just wouldn't be the Strawhat crew without the bastard.

He didn't know why he was thinking that way, he hated everyone and everything. '_Including me...'_ He couldn't stop the thoughts, he couldn't tear his gaze away from Zoro. '_My wrist'_ The green hair and the dark peircing eyes. '_Leave me alone'_ He didn't want to care but he could feel a firmilliar panic build up in his chest. '_Let me go!'_

"What's the matter, cat got your tongue?" Zoro smirked, inwardly worried at this strange behaviour.

Sanji opened his mouth to say something, but his voice caught in his throat. A lump rose and he couldn't stop it. '_What the hell? This is stupid, I'm not doing this in front of HIM.'_ He felt the stinging sensation and he tried to think of something to make him angry.

Zoro noticed that look and breifly wondered if the world was about to end. '_Sanji crying? No way... He isn't though. But he sure looks like he's about to.'_

"Sanji?"

The cook panicked, kicked the surprised swordsman and ran down the hall, dissappearing in seconds. Zoro jumped up angrilly and was about to chase after him when he noticed something.

There was blood on his hand.


End file.
